


friday nights

by maryleee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Consensual Underage Sex, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryleee/pseuds/maryleee
Summary: Amias liked his big brother's friends a little more than what a fifth grader should.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	friday nights

**Author's Note:**

> this is super self indulgent orz

It was Friday, and Amias all but ran home from the bus stop after school. 

Fridays were days when his older brother’s friends would come over and hang out. They were all in college while he was about to start fifth grade, but they liked him all the same. They made him feel special and useful, even if just for a day. 

Amias lived with his older brother, since their parents died when he was younger. Despite that, having Eliot as a guardian was better than having actual parents, in his opinion - he was handsome, funny, and took care of him as if he were his own kid. His friends treated him the same way whenever they were around, praising him and petting his hair whenever he did something good. 

Eliot was usually home later on Fridays, which meant Amias had to get himself ready before her friends arrived. This meant cleaning himself, showering, and getting into his outfit. It was just a red dog collar with his name tag on it, but the brunet loved wearing it. When he asked his brother if he could wear it to school, he laughed and said the collar had to stay a secret between them and their friends. 

Eliot and Amias had five guy friends. The first to arrive at their apartment was usually Cassius, and sometimes Jonathan was with him. Today, it was both of them at the door first, smiling warmly when they saw little Amias open the door in just his collar. They stepped inside quickly, shutting the door behind them.

“Hey, bud,” Cassius ruffled the boy’s hair, “We missed you.”

“I missed you, too, sir,” Amias said, leaning up on his tippy-toes to reach Jonathan’s lips when he bent down to kiss him. It was a rule to call the boys “sir” when they came over like this, but Amias didn’t mind. “When is everyone else gonna come?” 

“They’re on their way, I think they still had stuff to do on campus before coming over.” Cassius answered, following Amias into the living room while Jonathan meandered into the kitchen. He plopped down on the sofa, patting his knee. “Think you could warm me up a bit?” 

Amias beamed, sliding onto his knees in front of the older boy to undo the button and zipper to his jeans. Cassius was half hard, but he wasn’t asking for a blowjob - just to be warmed, which is something Amias liked doing. He licked his lips before taking his cock into his mouth, sliding his tongue across the head and slit before finding a comfortable position to sit still in. 

Cassius carded his hand through his soft curls, sighing in content. “Thanks a million. I missed that warm little mouth of yours.”

“Is he plugged up?” Jonathan asked from the kitchen, to which Amias nodded and tried to answer around the cock in his mouth. Eliot had gotten him a bright pink plug to wear all day on Fridays during school so he’d be ready for their friends. 

“I think he’s trying to say he is.” Cassius chuckled as Jonathan walked back into the living room with two bottles of beer in his hands. 

He handed one to Cassius before settling down next to him on the sofa. “Think you could move him up here? I wanna use him for a bit before everyone else gets here.” 

Amias was maneuvered onto the sofa, keeping his mouth wrapped around Cassius’ dick while Jonathan got to work plugging him up with his own cock. Amias lay there between them as they talked, acting as a cock warmer. It was so comfortable he almost fell asleep like that, plugged up in both ends so warmly, with soothing touches on his head and lower back. 

It was about half an hour later than Cassius set his empty bottle of beer down, holding Amias’ cheek in one of his hands. “Mind if I take a leak?”

The boy looked up with soft honey eyes and nodded before feeling something warm trickle into his mouth. Slowly at first, then a bit faster as Cassius’ piss poured down his throat. Amias drank gratefully, keeping it all in his mouth as the older boy sighed again. 

“You’re the best toilet a guy could ask for, y’know that?” He said once he was finished, pulling his cock from the boy’s mouth with a soft  _ pop.  _ “Clean me up, yeah?” 

The boy smiled at the compliment before licking up and down his cock, slurping up any extra drops of piss from the head. He suddenly felt the cock in his ass twitch, and Jonathan shifted so he had a better grip on his hips. 

“Gonna move now, okay?” He said, waiting for the younger boy to nod before thrusting. Amias moaned around the dick in his mouth, suckling the tip like one would a pacifier. This is usually where things got started, especially since the doorbell went off right at that moment. 

The three were almost too occupied to even bother getting up, but luckily for them, they heard the door knob jiggle before the door opened. 

Amias couldn’t see them, but he knew it was his brother by the way they sighed. “Already gotten started, huh?”

“Sorry, couldn’t wait,” Cassius offered a smile, absentmindedly carding a hand through Amias’ hair again, “Are you gonna join in?”

“In a minute,” he said, disappearing down the hall towards his room, “Besides, he looks pretty busy at the moment.”

Amias groaned, bouncing back against Jonathan’s hips as he kept Cassius’ cock in his mouth. He hadn’t gotten a chance to greet his brother, but Eliot soon stepped in front of the sofa, crouching down to cup his cheek. He pulled off of Cassius’ cock for a moment to say, “Welcome home, Eli.”

He smiled, guiding his mouth back onto the older boy’s dick. “They haven’t been too rough with you, have they?”

“Of course not!” Cassius was the one to answer.

“We don’t wanna break him,” Jonathan said, burying himself deep into Amias for a moment before pulling out completely, “Switch with me, Cass.” 

The younger boy switched positions, with his ass facing Cassius and mouth now facing Jonathan’s throbbing cock. Eliot ran a hand down his back, sending shivers up his spine as soft fingers traced patterns on his tanned skin. He dipped a finger between his cheeks, slipping into his hole easily. Two more were added, and Amias keened. 

“Are the others gonna show up soon?” Jonathan asked, guiding Amias’ mouth to his cock. 

Eliot pumped his fingers in and out of his younger brother as he pulled her phone from his back pocket. “Yep, I think they’re almost here. Play nice and  _ share _ him, please.” 

While Eliot was working his ass, Cassius took hold of his leaking cocklet and started stroking. “Speaking of sharing, can I borrow him sometime? Just a weekend.” 

Amias’ little cock twitched at the idea of staying over at Cassius’ place for a few days. He knew he’d be used as a warmer almost constantly, and the thought made him moan around the dick in his mouth. 

“I’d have to think it over. I don’t wanna tire him out.” Eliot said, sliding his fingers out of his hole. The empty feeling was quickly replaced by the cockhead rubbing at Amias’ entrance, pushing in smoothly and filling him back up. 

Cassius quickly found the bundle of nerves that made him see stars, and hammered into it until Amias was jolted into a dry orgasm. Cassius didn’t stop, continuing to roll his hips as the boy shivered and groaned around Jonathan’s cock with overstimulation. 

At that moment, the doorbell went off again, and Amias’ little cock twitched with excitement. It was going to be another long Friday night. 


End file.
